Encounter Under the Full Moon
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Ayame help each other unwind. Rate M for adult content, cussing and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand:

Encounter Under the Full Moon:

A/N: Ayame only appears in the Inuyasha Anime Series and not in the Manga and this takes place after Narakus' death.

Chapter 1: Random Meeting

Ayame left the North wolf youkai clan for a while to get away from all of the pressure. She finally accepted the fact that Kouga lunar rainbow promise would not be fulfilled. He simply did not want her for a mate. However it seemed that the other members of her clan wanted her to try harder to gain prince Kougas' affection. Refusing to run behind him like some love struck wolf cub any longer, she decided to take a much needed vacation. She just wanted to wonder around the different areas of Japan and take in the scenery.

She wasn't worried too much about being attacked because she has been training to increase her offensive and defense skills. Plus Naraku was no longer a threat to everyone in Japan. Since there was no major youkai uprising, she felt she had little to worry about.

She was currently running through the forest in the Western Lands. She as a princess knew she should have gained the Western Lords permission before traveling through his territory. He had a reputation for being cold cruel and ruthless to those who crossed him. However she also heard that he has mellowed out somewhat, maybe he wouldn't see her as a threat and rip her head off.

'He's probably at his castle at any rate; I only smell lower youkai in the area.' Not being able to sense his aura, she decided to stop at the nearest hot spring and take a quick bath before she grabbed some food and settling down for camp. She had been running for a day straight and was tired and sweating.

She ran a couple more miles before she heard the sound of running water. She peeked out of the thick bushes and saw a beautiful water fall that fell into the hot springs. The area was surrounded by large green trees that were covered with pink flowers. The whole area smelled incredible. It was late in spring so the whole area was brimming with life. She was sure there was plenty of game in the area she could hunt for dinner.

As she glanced further down the bank, she saw the most beautiful creature in the entire area. The sight caught her off guard because the water blocked her wolf senses and she was not able to smell him. He was sitting down in the hot spring was his back propped up against the edge of the water. Only the top part of his body was visible. Everything else from mid chest down was concealed by the steam and water. Ayame stared marveling at the gorgeous man relaxing in the hot springs. His silver hair with light blue streaks cascaded over his broad shoulders and disappeared into the steamy water. Both his well muscle arms were bent at the elbow, his hands hung downward by the side of his chest while his elbows were propped up on the bank. His head was leaning back on the bank and eyes were closed showing off the magenta color birth marks on his eye lids. His long silver eye lashes bushed against his magenta stripped cheeks. His matching arched eye brows were highlighted by the purple crest moon birth mark on his forehead. His flawless pale skin shined in the full moon light.

'His face is prettier then mine.' She thought. She always thought of herself as pretty, but she felt bland when she compared herself to him. She wondered who he was as her emerald green eyes looked at him through the darkness. She found herself wishing that she could see the rest of his body and touch it, but she got the feeling that he would take to kindly to her spying on him. She was grateful she was downwind or else he would have smelled the arousal that started to seep from her body. She blushed and berated herself for even thinking such things, but after mulling over it for a few moments she thought.

'Why not, Kouga will never accept me and I don't want to be the mate of anyone who doesn't want me. He wanted to pursue a human girl who was already taken, so it's his lost not mine.' She told herself. She just hoped her clan would understand that she just wants to move on with her life. She was a young wolf youkai and since Kouga broke his promise, she was not ready for a serious relationship. But eventually she will settle down just not with Kouga.

'It couldn't hurt for me to have a little fun before I mate someone. But I'm wrong for sitting downwind and spying on him…maybe I should leave.' She though. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest when she thought about her actions.

Just as she was pondering whether or not she should stay a little longer or leave instantly, she heard a deep commanding voice sound from the youkai in the hot springs.

'Either join me or leave.' She gasped in surprised as she looked up and saw cold amber eyes glaring in her direction. Even though she was hidden in the bushes his eyes seem to pierce right though the bushes into her eyes.

She found herself lured out of the bushes by his authoritative voice and the powerful aura she felt rolling off him in waves.

'He must have suppressed his power earlier. Maybe I should have made a break for it.' She thought with a bit of fear. Even though her mind was telling her to run, her body betrayed her thoughts as she walked toward the hot spring. Her body became more aroused at the power she felt coming from him.

She looked up at him and she found that she had to force herself to keep I contact with him. The fact that she was caught spying, combined with her attraction to him made it hard for her to stare into those amber orbs.

Sesshoumaru powerful senses were able to detect the female wolf a while ago. He didn't sense any aggression from her so he didn't consider her as a threat. Nor did he care that she was a foreigner in his lands. As long as she didn't bother anything that belonged to him, he didn't see any purpose in eliminating the female. In fact in the back of his mind he was hoping she would show up at the hot spring. He was usually content with being in solitude, but being a natural born Inu youkai, he is a pack creature. Which is one of the reasons why he didn't mind Rin, Ah-Un, Kohaku or even Jakans' company. Even now he stays in contact with Rin who lives in a human village. Right now however, he wanted the company of a female youkai.

He rarely indulged in carnal pleasure especially during the heat season. But for some reason, every time the full moon appears, he finds himself craving a female's body. It had something to do with the crest moon on his head and the full moon of the sky. He knew the full moon made creatures' humans and youkai alike act in an unusual matter. In his case it just made his extremely horny. He is usually able to ignore it (although he was crankier then usual), but since there was a possibly willing young virgin female in the area for the taking, he figured he will go for it. That's if she showed up there, but he decided to let her come on her own and not lure her to him like a moth to a flame with his powerful aura. That was until the smell of her arousal and her natural scent of irises (type of flower) leaves hit his nose…

He was thinking on similar lines as Ayame when he decided to spend a few days away from the castle. He comes to this beautiful hot springs once in a while to unwind. If he has his way the young wolf female will be an excellent perk to his relaxation.

He was a little irritated with her not because she was spying on him, he wasn't shy in the least, but because she was sneaking around downwind. He felt like she was trying to fool him and if there one thing he hates, it is to be manipulated. It also was an insult to his power. It was as if she thought her trickery would work on his strong senses. But since he wanted the female for other purposes besides sharpening his claws, he decided to go easy on her. He continued to look at her as she came towards the hot spring.

Deciding she was taking to long, he stood up and gracefully cross the water, which barely came up above his pelvis. He didn't even bother to cover his lower regions as he let his long tail drag behind him. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapped open as she stared at the chiseled form of the male youkai. He had well defined muscles all over his body, board shoulders and magenta color strips along his rib cage. They matched the ones on his wrist and face and in her eyes he looked like a perfect work of art.

She blushed five shades of red as she looked down and turned her head away. While he was still in the water he was a good five feet away from the shore edge were she stood.

"You spy on my person while cloaked, yet you turn away timidly when you are discovered." He stated calmly as he arched his silver eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry I'll leave you alone." She said with shame in her voice.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he heard her speak.

"Do not be foolish, I desire a females company for sexual gratification and from your scent, I know you desire mine." She just stared at him, shocked that he could be so blunt. And she thought Kouga was direct. Still smelling a hint of her fear and hearing her rapid heartbeat he said:

"Calm yourself, I will not bring you harm. If you still wish to leave you may, however if you stay, you will be pleased." He looked at her with half lidded eyes the right side of his lip curled into a half way smirk.

She felt even more wetness pool between her legs. She definitely needed a bath now. Ayame figured she might as well kill two birds with one stone, she could get clean in the hot spring and down and dirty with the mysterious youkai in that order. Looking at him still flushed she said:

"I'm going to be honest with you, I know you can probably tell that I have never been with anyone before in that way. And I recently realized that my first love will never love me the way I love him. I am hurt and angry and I think you are the most beautiful youkai I have ever seen, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't want anything serious, I just want….I want-"

"Comfort rutting." He finished for her.

"Yeah that's it." She said as she blushed again. She placed her hands behind her back held her head down sideways and slid her right foot across the dirt. She looked like an errant pup or in her case wolf cub.

'Endearing.' He thought as he looked at her behavior. Despite her fear and shyness she approached him which showed her bravery. She also was honest. Both attributes he has respect for.

"No attachment huh…acceptable. I want nothing but pleasure, therefore it only make sense that we satisfy each others wants. Sesshoumaru didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant because she was not in heat. All he wanted was a little fun with the wolf female.

Feeling the anger and hurt from Kougas' rejection and having the opportunity to let of some steam she figure what the hell. While still holding her head down and shifting her foot she said.

"I just don't want you to think I am a lose female or anything…" She trailed off.

"No, you are just a wolf who knows what she wants, now get in." He said in a deep velvety voice. She proceeded to walk into the hot spring until he looked at her; his silver eye brow was arched again.

"What's the matter?" She asked truly puzzled.

"Do you always bathe with your garments on?" He said calmly. His eyebrow was still arched. And she figured out that look was the 'are you stupid/what the hell is wrong with you' look.

"Oh no…I-I guess I forgot." They stared at each other for a few moments, than she said.

"Could you turn around so I can change?"

"No."

"Why not?!" She frowned sounding a bit put out.

"Why should I?" He retorted with a scowl of his own on his face. He was going to see her naked anyway so it shouldn't matter. And from what he knew about wolf youkai, most of them had no problems with being seen nude, she must be the odd ball of the wolves.

She realized what he was getting at and he was right. Besides she did see him naked first…mostly, it's only fair that he sees her. She begins to clumsily take of her clothing in a rush.

"Slowly." He commanded and he watched as she did as she was told. She pulled of her armor, white fur shoulder pads, fur anklets, skirt and finally her top. She did all this with her back turn to the daiyoukai. Her long red braid flowed down her spine to the spot just above her tail. She slipped her white tail between her ass cheeks and covered her woman hood.

"Come." He said as soon as the last article of clothing was dropped to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around her breasts, turned around and walked into the spring as Sesshoumaru patiently waited for her.

When she approached him Sesshoumaru gently, but firmly pulled her arms away from her chest and said:

"Do not hide your self from me, I will see and explore every inch of your flesh." She blushed even more as she let her hands hang at her sides. She could dispute him because she did get an eye full of his form. He had the eyes of a predator as he slowly circled around her grazing his claws lightly across her breasts, mid back, lower back, rear and her side. He was pleased with the softness of her lightly tan skin, shapely hips, round rear and tone body. Her breasts weren't large but they nicely shaped and soft. Her pink nipples harden when he brushed against them. If his touches weren't effecting her so, she would have been indignant that he was examining her like a piece of meat.

She shudders when she asked:

"S-s-shouldn't we know e-each other names?"

"Our actual names are of no concern to me; however I will address you as Aki (Autumn)." He said calmly.

"That's pretty!! May I call you Rikka (Snow)?!" She said sweetly

"Yes." He replied simply. He knew she didn't call him Rikka because of his personality/reputation; she called him that because of his smell. This is the reason why he didn't get offended when she picked that name. She looked into his eye as she asked:

"I know it is not important to you, but will you tell me your name later and I'll tell you mine?" She knew they agreed that this is just sex nothing more, but she wanted to at least know the name of the beautiful Inu in front of her.

"Perhaps." He said. He wanted to see how she would react to him before she found out he was the Lord of the Western Lands. Mostly everyone treated him with animosity, hatred, jealousy, fear or worship. The last one he didn't understand because as far as he was concerned, he was no god. He only had a few beings that cared for his actual well being. A few that knew more about him then just his reputation and title. So he decided that if he chooses to tell her his name it will only be after their encounter.

"What do we do first?" She asked as if he was her sensei of intimacy. Which in a way he was.

'Naïve little one.' He thought as he looked into her emerald orbs. His amber orbs seem to look right into her soul as he said.

"We finish bathing." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the area were his bathing supplies were. He grabbed a few cleansing oils from the shore and turned towards her. Since he had a strong sense of smell the oil was lightly sensed with vanilla oil. The other oil for his hair had a light almond smell to it. The smells complemented his scent of light pine, musk and clean white snow.

Since she was a virgin he thought he would start by letting her explore his body so he handed her the oils looked into her emerald orbs and said.

"Lather up the almond oil and proceed to wash my hair. When you complete this task, use the vanilla oil to wash the rest of my person." Eager to touch him she agreed with out protest. Looks like she will get to examine him like a piece of meat like he did her earlier.

"When I finish with you are you going to um help me bathe?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, now begin." He said as he sat down on a large rock in the water. He was a foot taller then her so it he made it easier for her to access the top of his head.

"Okay!" She said happily as she lathered up the almond oil and applied it to his head.

'I can't wait until we both get clean, then we can get to the dirty part…I never would have done anything like this before with a stranger. It probably has something to do with the Full moon.'

She thought as she scrubbed his scalp. She smiled as she thought about what she would be washing next…

A/N: This is my first PWP porn without a point fanfiction though knowing how random ideas just pop into my head like this fanfiction, it could turn into something else…Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scrubbing Around Rikka Predicament

A/N: To all my readers and reviews thank you for your support. Rikka is the nickname Ayame gave Sesshoumaru. Aki is Ayame nickname.

Sesshoumaru relaxed as he felt her delicate fingers equipped with tiny claws massage his scalp with the lightly scented almond oil. Ayame marveled at the thick soft mane that was Sesshoumaru hair. His locks felt like silk in her hands and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of his hair.

As she stood directly behind him washing his hair Sesshoumaru closed his magenta colored eyelids and growled in satisfaction. Even the slightest touches of the young wolf hands increased his body temperature, making him feel flushed in the already warm water. The sounds of the waterfall combined with the lovely smell of their environment and soon to be lover helped him relax even more. However being a trained warrior he was taught never to let his guard down completely, hence why he continued to scent the area for any potential threats. Since he hasn't sensed any so far he had no reason to allow his aura to spike and scare off any hostile creatures. That will be done later on when he has the wolf intertwined with his own form in order to increase her arousal. He wants to hear her scream his new nickname into the forest announcing whom it was that was satisfying her. It didn't matter whether or not it was his real name being sounded throughout the forest; the scream itself and knowing that it was him who caused it was enough to make his male youkai ego jump with joy. The very though of her screaming like an insane sex crazed youkai made his erection jump for joy along with his ego.

'Indeed we both shall be gratified greatly this night.' He thought as he smirked to himself. Then he thought about how timid she was at first when she found out her hiding spot had been revealed to him.

He knows from his earlier experiment that the young wolf becomes aroused by his aura, despite the fear it invokes in her. He planned on using that to his advantage when he takes her. He was please to see that she still approached him in spite of her fear. Yes his little Aki was either very brave or foolish.

'Perhaps both apply. However she goes after what she covets…intriguing.' He thought as he admired the shy but bold actions of the female.

He was diverted from his musings when felt her claws scratch behind his ears. This caused the volume of his growls to increase as he actually felt his left leg move involuntary. Ayame saw his leg move ever so slightly and scathed behind his ears with amplified vigor, practically drooling over the strong muscular thigh she caught a glance of. As Ayame was virtually hypnotized by that powerful appendage, Sesshoumaru was pondering his actions:

'Humph, behaving like a common Inu merely because of the wolf ministrations…ridiculous.' He berated himself for his lack of control. But then again it was a full moon which always decreased his restraint when it came to anything that aroused his body.

'Nevertheless my reactions this night is to be expected, therefore this Sesshoumaru will not ponder his natural responses to the female touches…Rather, I will take pleasure from them…' He told himself almost as an after thought. Then Ayame spoke interfering with the rest of his thoughts when she said:

"You have the prettiest hair I have ever seen. I wish my hair was this soft…and the color, it's gorgeous. And the way you move your leg when I scratch you behind your ears is… hypnotic." She said in awe as she continued to work her way down his long flowing hair.

"This Sesshoumaru has heard similar declarations about this mane before, however 'pretty' is not the correct way to describe a male youkai hair." He said blowing off her compliment. Many have stated how 'beautiful', how 'gorgeous' and how 'pretty' he was. He ignored the latter wondering why they thought of the daiyoukai of the Western Lands was pretty? He was a male daiyoukai warlord, that and the word pretty didn't seem to fit in the same sentence. He didn't mind being called beautiful or gorgeous because beauty can refer to works of art, therefore he felt that the term 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' since they meant the same thing could be applied to a male or female.

Considering himself a living work of art he didn't mind being called beautiful or gorgeous. Conversely the daiyoukai did mind being called pretty; he thought of that as a more feminine term and he was definitely not a female. Usually he won't dignify comments like that with a response, but knowing that she was young and naïve and appreciate beauty when she saw it, he decided to voice his thoughts on the matter. The full moon certainly does make creatures do strange things. Not only was he horny as hell, but he the Inu youkai of few words was being more expressive.

Ayame a little upset by his remark stop scratching behind his ears. Letting go off his hair completely, she dropping her arms to her side she said:

"I didn't mean it as an insult-" She stopped speaking as she saw his large hands reach back and grabbed her upper arms firmly. Without turning around he slid his hands down her arms deliberately slowly until his hands wrapped around her tiny wrists. He pulled her forward until he could feel her breast on his back. Placing her hands where they were previously occupied he said:

"Be satisfied with the fiery stunning locks you have." She said nothing as she shuddered revealing in the feel of his hands on her wrists and the indirect compliment he gave her. As she wondered how his large strong calloused hands would feel on the rest of her body he spoke again and said:

"Proceed my Aki, after we bathe we will move on to more… stimulating activities." He stated with a deep husky voice. She stood there in shock for a moment letting his words wash over her. Her arousal increased from his statement accompanied by his baritone voice. Ayame started to pant a little as Sesshoumaru pulled her closer until her left ear was right by his lips. Brushing his lips against her pointy ear he whispered:

"If you believe the movement of my one of my lower limbs is hypnotic; imagine how mesmerizing my entire lower half will be as I thrust into your hot, tight, passage continually until you feel nothing but pure bliss as you release all of your…sexual tension." He said the last part with a husky growl. Ayame felt her knees give away for a second add felt his grip tighten so she will stay upright. He could feel the hard nipples off her breast brushing against his back between his wet locks as her knees gave out. He could also feel heat radiating of her womanhood as he pulled her closer. Feeling his erection grow he had to stop himself from taking her right then. He always found the carnal acts to be more satisfying if he and his partner participated in a little foreplay first. Also since she was a virgin taking his time with her, letting her get use to his male form was the best option. Seeing his body is one thing, feeling it is another. However if she happens to decide that she wants to get straight to the point, namely the blunt tip of his manhood inside her…well usually he likes to drag the process out, but in this case, he would make an exception. The full man seems to be having a more profound effect on him then usual so he would be happy to oblige. Besides as hard as he was right now he would be happy to comply with her request, over and over and over… The young wolf interrupted his thought process again when she exclaimed suddenly:

"Proceed I will Rikka!" The eager Ayame a.k.a Aki said with renewed vigor. She had to use all the willpower she had just to stand upright on her own. She grabbed the bottle and poured another large amount of the almond oil in her hands before she begin scrubbing behind his ears again. She played with his ears a little while longer grazing the pointed tips; loving the view of his powerfully built thigh moving up and down glistening in the moonlight. Remembering what he said about the rest of his lower half future movements, she moved on to wash the rest of his hair clean. She wanted to move on to more his flesh and feel that powerful physique that attracted her so. She felt her womanhood churn with burning hot liquid as the apex of her thigh became wet with something else besides water. Just thinking about the magnificent exotic creature sitting in front of her was enough to make her almost climax right there. The powerful aura he released earlier was frightening and intoxicating at the same time. She yearned to feel it again as she finished washing his blue and silver mane. Little Ayame will get her wish soon enough…

"Now that I am done with your hair let move on shall we!" She said enthusiastically after she washed her hands and grabbed the vanilla oil.

"Indeed." He said calmly as he stood up gracefully from the flat stone he was occupying. Turing his back towards her he walked away, gliding through the water. He moved like a predator, using the movements of his body to seduce and ensnare his prey i.e. the lovely little wild beauty behind him. He smirked as he felt her emerald orbs burning holes in his back; knowing she was watching his muscles shift in his back and the top of his rear which she could barely see. He continued to stroll forward after a few moments he spoke:

"This Rikka is a sight to behold, however he wishes for you to continue to stroke his person, come." He said still smirking as she instantly complied splashing through the water to get to the delectable youkai. He also smirked because he overheard her whisper.

"You certainly are…" Then Sesshoumaru thought:

"The little one seems incapable of thinking straight when she gazes at this one, she has forgotten about my enhanced hearing…" He thought as he stood under the small water fall washing the oils out of his hair, leaving only the scent behind. Ayame continued to awkwardly walk through the water, holding the vanilla and almond oil she grabbed before she made her way over to him. Placing the almond oil on the shore close to the waterfall she came up with a creative way to keep the vanilla oil attached to her so her hands will be free and the bottle would be in arms reach. She tied her hair ribbon around the bottle and her braid securely before she made her way over to Sesshoumaru.

Emerald stared into amber for a few minutes trying to read each other thoughts through their orbs. Sesshoumaru was able to easily see apprehension, excitement, lust and anger. Then Sesshoumaru thought:

'Humph, still thinking about the fool who rejected you, this Sesshoumaru can rectify that easily.' For some reason he felt a twinge of jealously simply because he knew she was thinking about her first love. He knew that his jealously came from his naturally possessive disposition.

As Sesshoumaru was pondering, Ayame was only able to see lust followed by annoyance in his amber orbs. Then she saw lust mixed with a resolve and calculation. It was as if he was planning something and would not stop until he sees it though, what he was planning she didn't know. His look caused her to forget her 'this should have been Kouga standing here with me' contemplation. Instead she started to wonder what the hell he was thinking when he gave her that look? What was he up to? He pulled her close and said:

"Wash." He said with soft growl. She didn't know if it was an irritated growl, lustful growl or a combination. Hesitating a bit she trembled as she took the stopper of the bottle and poured a large amount of oil in her hand. Replacing the cork she used both her hands to smear the oil all over his neck, shoulders and chest.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, loving the feel of her little hands on his body and the smells that assaulted his sensitive nose. At the same time he allowed the water to wash his face while she worked. He tilted his head down and looked at her when she spoke:

"Wow your skin is so soft and your muscles feel like marble, amazing." She said almost with a child like glee as she talked to herself. He chucked low and said:

"Ah, so you approve." He stated as he involuntarily flexed his pectoral muscles when she rubbed her hand across his chest. Ayame gasped and panted as his muscles moved. That combined with the vibrations she was feeling coming from his chest made her heart beat speed up, her panting increase and her knees shake with the effort to stay upright. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he panted himself, he looked at her and said:

"Calm yourself and continue." He smirked pressing his erection into the lower part of her belly. Sesshoumaru told her to remain cool yet he was doing things on purpose to make her heat up. He just wanted to give her a little taste of the body part that she will become…very familiar with. He was inwardly smiled loving the way she responded to him.

"It's your (pant) fault (pant, pant) that I am (pant) hyperventilating. How-how am I (pant) suppose to stay calm (gasp) with that pressing into my hip?" She struggled to get out saying the last part after the gasp incredibly fast. The last gasp came from when he pulled her closer, pressing deeper into her stomach.

"Aki merely remember what lies ahead." He growled lustfully with half lidded eyes. Catching on to his meaning, she took a deep breath as he released her. Smiling she poured more oil into her hand and replaced the cork. Then she proceeded to scrub him with her hands starting with his neck. Sesshoumaru allowed her to scrub his collar even though her hands possessed claws that could be potentially deadly. Mainly because his heighten senses would immediately alert him to a threat from his soon to be lover. If she did try an underhanded attack, he was confident that he could stop her before she could cut his jugular vein. However he knew she would not attempt to cause him harm so he allowed her to have access to his throat.

After she washed his throat she moved to his collar bones and broad shoulders, adoring the feel of his tight muscles as they budged under her ministrations. She scrubbed his sides down to his hip bone and up his belly. She moved her hands up and down his well toned stomach several times. She was panting along with him as she heard him growl and placed her hand on his chest for a second so she could fell it vibrate. She was astonished by how only a small gesture from him, a lustful look, a low vibrating growl, his labored breathing, even his deep voice could make her tremble. Another thing that made her shudder was the fact that she was making a powerful youkai like him heat up like an unstable volcano just from her touch.

Moving her hand down the center off his chest to his belly button, she gently swirled one of her fingers in his naval causing him to shudder and groan. He gently, but firmly grabbed her shoulders as she rubbed her hands over his tone obliques and pelvis bone. Then she let her hand trail up and down the groves between his pelvis and hips. Her hand would brush against his silver curls but never ventured down far enough to touch his manhood. She heard him groan and growl again wantonly as she felt his hands give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze of approval. Curious she decided to steel a glance of the daiyoukai expression. She looked up for a moment and saw that his face was flushed, him markings was darker, zigzagged and his eyes were half lidded. His mouth was parted slightly and she could have sworn that she saw a red light flash in his eyes. She shivered when she felt his aura spike for a split second. A bit of fear and a great increase of arousal made itself known as she thought to herself:

'WOW!!! I did THAT to him, I think I even made his youki increase for a second there. I am better at this then I thought." She thought with pride surprising herself. Kouga didn't know what he had missed out on.

'And he never will.' She thought with determination.

"Continue." He said in almost a clipped tone releasing her shoulders. She frowned for a moment not liking the curt sound of his voice then she said 'oh right' and continued, figuring that he was irritated that she had stop. The thought of making him respond to her stimulation empowered her, helping her overcome some of her apprehension. She lubricated her hands with more vanilla oil and picked up where she left off.

She started to rub his thighs running her fingers over the two strips on each thigh that extended from his lower back to his knees at a downward curved angle. She felt his muscles shift every time she rubbed the strips on his thighs as if it was a reflex. The whole time she heard low growling mixed with the sound of the water fall. She massaged both of his taut thighs in the same way working her way down to his ankles and feet. Then she moved her hands back up starting from his inner ankles, to his inner legs, inner thighs to the apex of his thighs. Just as she almost reached his erection her hands took another path. As she passed the large organ she noticed droplets of fluid leaking from his man hood. She also notices that it was so full of blood that it looked almost purple compared to his pale skin. She was able to clearly see his erection because the water was very shadow in the area under the waterfall, due to the slope of part of the land.

Smiling to herself, she ran her hands back up the juncture between his upper hips and pelvis. Her small hands slid back up his sides under his arm pits then up and down his muscular arms, cleaning them. Subsequently she completely disappeared behind his large form, obtained more vanilla oil from the bottle and splashed it on his back. Then shocking herself again she boldly said in a husky voice:

"Let me take care of your back…then I can take care of your more… private areas." she said as she lightly rubbed her hands across his ass. He chuckled at how fast her demeanor had changed. She went from being a self-conscious, hurt, naïve little virgin to an eager, direct, vivacious although still inexperienced little virgin. He wondered if she would behave in the same matter if she knew who he was. Nope, which is why he felt he made the right decision to keep his identity a secret… for now. Besides it makes everything a little more interesting. Then Sesshoumaru spoke and said:

"Hmmmm this Rikka respects your assertiveness; however keep in mind my wild Aki after you are finished, it will be this Rikka turn to bathe you. And rest assured, I will caress Every. Single. Segment of your flesh until you can do nothing but helplessly plead for release…" He said in and equally husky voice.

Ayame knees shook again after she heard him speak. She took a deep breath to try and contain her arousal. Then she blurted out:

"Yes, that just what I wanted to hear, but-but first, let me-me help you w-with your problem." She tried to say in a sultry voice only to have her voice break. Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit as he thought:

'She can dish out the lust filled words, but she can't take it…charming.' He thought as he inwardly laughed at the adorable little wolf that obviously was not use to the sexual side of her personality.

"You are not becoming bashful again, are you my Aki." He said with an amused tone as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I don't know." she said as she laid her hands on his upper back.

"Be yourself let your actions and words flow naturally, bring forth the wild little vixen I saw a few moments ago." He said calmly as he turned around.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she said:

"If it's a wild vixen you want then it is a wild vixen you shall have." She said as she begin scrubbed his back.

"Good lass." He growled as he felt her little hands work their way back toward his manhood. Several minutes later he felt his arousal reach new heights and his eyes turn red. He berated himself again for his lack of patience on the night of the full moon, but he was sick of her acting like she didn't see his large erection. Tired of her purposely ignoring that area, he grabbed her wrist and placed it directly on his manhood.

"Incredible." She breathed. She was flabbergasted by the hardness of it and the fact that it seemed to pulse in rhythm to his heart beat. She couldn't even fit her small hands around his erection. Wondering how the seven hells he was going to fit THAT inside of her he thought:

'I will have retribution for this torture Aki.' He devised many ways to give her the same if not worst sexual tension she had given him. Then he spoke and said:

"Had enough of your games Aki?"

"Yes Rikka." She whispered. With the first step of his plan out of the way i.e. get her interested with the feel of his manhood, perhaps he can get his release. Then her carnal torment can begin.

"Then this Rikka will show you how to resolve his predicament." He said glad that he was able to persuade her to stop scrubbing around his predicament. He placed his large hand over hers intent on giving her hands on experience, literally…

TBC

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with the update, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lovers Samples' What's to Cum…

The water fall continued to shower the lovers as Sesshoumaru begin to move Ayame hand to the area of his erection he preferred. Sesshoumaru shifted her hand so her small palm was on the underside of his manhood, touching the large vein that continued to throb with want. Sesshoumaru held her hand in place with his larger one as he spoke:

"Aki listen." He said in a barely contained calm tone, trying to compose himself for the time being and get his excited lover who smelled of fear to focus on his words.

Ayame laid her face in the center of his powerful back that had a magenta color strip that ran vertically along his spine. Small magenta color strips extended a short distance from each side of the vertical strip, throughout the length of his spine. It seemed to only appear very recently, as if the strips only appeared when he became arousal and/or when his beast attempts to emerge. She really did not know since her own mind was hazy with feverish lust. She looked at a small portion of it as she forced herself to pay attention to his lexis. Feeling his large erection in her hand stirred up so much yearning in her that it frightened her. She never felt this way about her first love Kouga and guilt started to creep into her soul again. On the other hand, Kouga never gave her a chance to feel this deep desire that she felt for the youkai in front of her. He would not touch her or let her touch him in any intimate way whatsoever. After giving it some thought, she decided that she would not feel guilty about a damn thing! Kouga was the one who dishonored her by not keeping his word. He is the on that decided to pursue a human girl who was already spoken for. Therefore he is the one that missed out on a good mate and he is the one that should feel regret and guilt not her. Ayame wanted to do this with the stranger because neither of them had any attachment to each other, they had no obligations to one another and they both wanted to enjoy themselves. Rikka was there to give her comfort just as she was there to give him pleasure. After all the crap she took off of Kouga and all of the pressure her clan has put on her she deserved a little fun along with the comfort. With that in mind she let her fear and guilt be replaced by arousal. Then she finally responded when she gasped out:

"I'm listening Rikka." While she said this she clamped her hand down on him member causing him to hiss and her to moan.

Sesshoumaru smelled fear and guilt coming off his lover body and he didn't like it. Granted he did like the scent of fear combined with her arousal because he knew her fear came from not knowing exactly what would happen next. The fear of the unknown and new sensations of desire she was feeling will make the encounter more pleasing.

Sesshoumaru also enjoyed being an enigma to most of the creatures he knew. It made him unpredictable to enemies which gave him an advantage in battle. It also kept those few he held dear from knowing exactly how important they were to him (with the exception of Rin). Finally, his mysterious ways when it came to lovers made rutting more…interesting. However he didn't like the scent of guilt and sadness that accompanied her fear. But when he sniffed the air again he found that her guilt had quickly disappeared and only a twinge of fear and arousal remained. Content with the remaining scent he said:

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself." He said as he looked over his shoulder out of the corner of his right eye. She nodded and did as he said to calm her nerves. Then she looked up at him, giving him her undivided attention. He gestured his head towards his manhood and she peeked around his side in order to get a better look at the member before her. Then he begins to speak again and said:

"Now, keep your palm in contact with this area and make sure your hand touches the large vein you feel pulsing… Proficient, now slowly move your hand up and down over the flesh, make sure you increase the speed of your hand gradually (pant, groans for several seconds)… _give it random tight squeezes as you continued to stroke it. Yes just_ _like that_…" Sesshoumaru said the last part in a deep voice full of desire, no longer wanting to keep his voice monotone.

Ayame emerald eyes were half lidded as she said:

"What do you want your Aki to do next?" She said in a sultry voice that until recently she did not know she possessed.

Sesshoumaru growled low with yearning when she spoke. The sound of her voice and her willingness to comply with his commands increased the tension in his manhood, making him feel like he would explode at any moment. Moreover, the fact that she seemed to have forgotten about her 'first love' was a perk to his ego. Be that as it may, he managed to hold back his impending release as she continued to follow his instructions perfectly. With his guidance she kept her hand in the correct position, stroked him up and down and squeezed him once in a while just the way he liked it. Then when Sesshoumaru finally managed to slow his panting down, he groaned quietly:

"Your movements are absolutely flawless my Aki, you are a quick study." He groaned. Coming from a youkai who rarely acknowledge anyone achievements, this was a great compliant. Yes the full moon certainly made the daiyoukai more expressive then usual, hence why he said such a thing out loud.

Sesshoumaru reached behind him, grabbing her other hand that rested on his hip and guide her tiny hand to his swelled balls. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as she felt the weight of large sacks. She was not even able to fit both of his testicles in her hand. Then she licked the midsection of his spine were the new vertical strip appeared causing him to shiver. Her warm breaths brushed against the spot she just assaulted with her little tongue, causing him to growl low again and push himself back towards her ever more. She did all this the while her right hand continued to fondle his manhood. Even though he did not tell her to do that with her tongue, she wanted to see if he would disapprove. Finding that he did not gave her more confidence in her improvising gesture. Then using the same sultry voice she used before she said:

"You are an excellent teacher, your body reactions helps me understand what you like." She smiled shyly and blushed as she said this. Trying to sound sexy was still new to her and she was glad that he didn't see her embarrass expression. Although she knew he could smell it now and would see it later on when the real fun begins.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and growled with gratification as he enjoyed the stimulation Ayame was giving him. Sensing her embarrassment and feeling a little mischievous he responded:

"Indeed, this Rikka is far from finish, by dawn you will learn _everything _your body enjoys from him." He said in a husky voice. Sesshoumaru said the word 'everything' with emphasis indicating that he was going to learn every inch of her form and help her learn where her most sensitive spots are located. He smirked as he heard her whimper and felt her nod into his back as a response. He could sense her soft skin heating up more as time passed.

After several moments he started to pant as her speed increased. With a labored breath he said:

"While you proceed with your caresses, rub the tip of your thumb across the head of the flesh randomly when you move your hand towards it. Make sure you run the claw on your thumb across the slit as you rub the head… Excellent." He hissed as she did as she was told.

Ayame was panting and sweating as if she was the one being touched in her most private areas. She felt more heat pool into her lower abdomen as she stroked his long, thick member. Her moans were accompanied by his groans and growls as she persisted to fondle him. Her own eyes started to change color as her beast started to take control. Here eyes changed from emerald green to sky blue while her pupils narrowed and turned ruby red. The color of her eyes when she begins to transform is almost the reverse of Sesshoumarus' metamorphosis from humanoid to beast form.

Sesshoumaru fangs begin to lengthen as he arched his muscular back from the feel of Ayames' tongue on his spine strip. His silver and blue mane spilled over his board shoulders and brushed against Ayame sensitive skin as she massaged his erection from behind.

Sesshoumaru pressed Ayame left hand more firmly against his balls. Then with a deeper and more feral voice then usual he growled out:

"Now cup the testicles with your left hand and roll them between your fingers. Lightly graze them with you claws and squeeze...ummmm, that's' my girl." He groaned as she followed his directions to the letter causing hit to shiver. Then Ayame thought:

"Wow, I still can't believe how he reacts to my touches. He is so responsive to me. Mmmmmm and I loved the way his…well his…hard flesh feels in my hands. Its heavy, it feels like it vibrates and it's huge! Crap him being this big might not be such a good thing, especially since I never done THAT with anyone before. It won't feel so good when he first enters me…but if I can tough it out, I think the pain will be worth the pleasure I will feel once he is inside me.'

Ayame thought as she shuddered along with him at the feeling of power, excitement and longing. True he was giving her step by step instructions on how to please him, but the fact that she was causing him to react so strongly to her caresses caused her to heat up like an inferno. She knew that sooner or later she would reach her breaking point and climax, even though she was doing most of the touching!

Her musings were broken when Sesshoumaru commanding voice made itself known again:

"This Rikka will release your hands; do not stop what you are doing unless he says other wise." He said with a lustful voice that was followed by a growl.

"I hope you don't want me to stop soon, I like were my hands are." She said with that sultry voice that Sesshoumaru found quite pleasing.

"So does this Rikka." He said slowly, drunk of desire.

While Ayame hands were busy stroking his manhood and placing open mouth kisses on his back, Sesshoumaru decided to give his lover a sample of what's to come. He stretched his arms out behind him at a downward angle, arched his back with surprising flexibility, cupped Ayames' ass and begin to kneel it with his large hands. If Ayame did not know any better, she would have sworn that he was a neko youkai. She stopped kissing him and cried out as she felt him massage her rear and she accidentally squeezed his manhood with more force then she intended. He only hissed and bucked his hips as he continued to massage her bottom. He ran his claws over her ass cheeks and gazed her short white tail which caused he to giggle and buck her hips forward. Her burning hot womanhood rubbed against his muscular ass, which in turn cause him to buck his hips into her hands again.

Sesshoumaru straighten up a bit and spread his legs wider so he could gain better access to Ayames' petite body. He ran his slim yet deadly fingers across Ayames', hips and pelvis slowly. Then he rested his hands between his lower back and her abdomen as he begins to make lazy circles on her stomach, grazing her bellybutton once in a while. This cause Ayame to pant to the point of hyperventilating as she increased her pace on Sesshoumarus' flesh. She bucked her hips as she stroked his member up and down, scratching the underside of his manhood lightly. She ran her thumb across the head of his erection, grazing the slit of the tip with her thumb claw. Hot liquid soaked her small hands as she continued to massage his balls and scrap the underside of them lightly, causing them to tense up towards his body.

Sesshoumaru could feel the wet juices flowing from Ayame onto his ass as he moved his hands back and forth across her rear, tail, hips, pelvis and stomach. He placed his hands between them again and reached lower so he could gain access to Ayames' fiery red curls just below her pelvis. His hand kept moving downward until his legs spread even further apart allowing him to lower himself to the lips of her womanhood. Sesshoumaru scraped the apex of her thighs repeatedly until she was moaning none stop. Sheer determination was the only thing keeping the young wolf upright as he continued his assault on her inner thighs. Sesshoumaru took his long clawed middle finger and scratched her clit one time. This made her squeeze the head of his sensitive member hard as she grazed his slit again. His balls tighten to the point of pain and her womanhood ached like never before as their impending release finally hit both of them at once. Unadulterated ecstasy washed over the virgin and the veteran as he growled like a wild animal and she cried out:

"RIKKA!!!"

Sizzling seed and scorching juices flowed out of the lovers like the waterfall flowed over their forms. Ayame small hands were soaked with burning liquid as Sesshoumaru large hands was covered with her fluids. Ayame eyes rolled in the back of her head as her knees finally gave out and she collapsed. Sesshoumaru turned around just in time to catch Ayame before she could hit the hard unforgiving rocks below them. He twisted so he landed on his back with her on top of him.

When her eyes came back into focus, Ayame gazed down at him with sleepy eyes that were slowly receding from their blue and red color to the white, black and green hue. She rested her hands on his pectoral muscles and a silly grin spread across her face from the way said muscles moved. Sesshoumaru looked back at her with half lidded eyes that were transforming from red and blue to white, black and gold. He was loving the feel of her little hands on his chest as they unconsciously brushed against his ever hardening nipples. Several moments had passed and Ayame looked like she was about to fall into the land of dreams under the warm waterfall as her eye lids begin to close and her head begin to lower to his board chest. However, she woke up quickly when she heard Sesshoumarus' domineering yet quiet voice:

"Do not fathom going to sleep this Rikka is far from finished with you."

"Huh?" She said dazed from the mind blowing organism she just had. He sat up and placed her on his lap with a semi hard erection pressing against her rear as he said:

"That was just a sample of what is to come…" With that he cupped the back of her neck with his right hand, kissed her lightly on her full pink lips. He purposely grazed her small breasts with his claws before he reached for her hair, which caused her to tremble. Using his left hand as he kissed her, he extracted the vanilla oil from her braid and loosened her bright red mane. Now it was Sesshoumarus' turn to cleanse his lover, only to get her dirty all over again…

TBC

A/N: Sorry if it was too short, But I had to give my readers and reviewers something Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Torture by Stretching…

A/N: Hello everyone sorry about the late update, Happy Holidays and Enjoy!!!

Ayame emerald orbs slid shut in pure bliss as Sesshoumaru continued to feast upon the delicious delicacy that was the wolfs' mouth. He ran his long, hot, soft tongue along the line of her full lips, tempting the female to let his tongue enter. He savored the sweet taste of her lips along with the smell of the water surrounding them and her natural scent of irises. Sesshoumaru large right calloused hand that cupped the back of her collar fisted the hair at the back of her neck. Ayame place both her small hands on each of his shoulder as she sat on his lap facing him. Both of her legs were bent on either side of him and his urgent manhood rubbed against her warming womanhood. However his erection did not venture into the tight, warm entrapment just yet. When it did, well Sesshoumaru planned on being willingly and contently ensnared by her heat for a long time.

Encouraged by his demanding tongue, Ayame willing opened her month and happily invited Sesshoumaru tongue into the moist saccharine dwelling her tongue resides in. Sesshoumaru growled lustfully as he took full advantage of her invitation. He sucked on her bottom lip for a few moments before nipping it with his fangs. She hissed in pleasure at the stinging sensation before he plunged his talented tongue in her month. His tongue explored places in her month that she never knew existed. Sesshoumarus' exploration caused her to clench her thighs together around his waist and her knees to shake uncontrollably. Her heart begins to race, her abdomen coiled tightly and her womanhood became feverishly hot all over again.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked as he felt her thighs tighten around him, her knees quiver. The heat and smell the arousal coming off her person caused his inward smirk to turn into a full blown predatory grin. After investigating every other part of her mouth, he massaged her tongue with his gently for several moments before sucking on it fiercely.

In the heat of passion, Ayame accidentally bit his lip causing a small amount of blood to bead on the succulent piece of flesh. Ayame heard a low growl and she finally opened her eyes to look up at him apologetically, only to see half lidded golden eyes tinged with red. Ayame knew what that look meant, it meant that he like it when she nipped or bit him. The taste of his blood frighten her a little at first, but after he kissed her more forcibly pushing said blood into her mouth, she actually found out that liked the pungent flavor. The taste of his blood matched the youkai aura in power and allure.

Feeling comfortable again, she continued to kiss him with the enthusiasm of an eager lover. Several moments later, they broke the kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. Alas; though they could hold their breath for several minutes longer then humans, youkai needed to oxygen as well. They both panted for a few moments under the water fall before Sesshoumaru made his next move.

Sesshoumaru shifted Ayames' body so she would sit horizontally across his lap with the side of her head laying on his right shoulder. The daiyoukai wrapped his right forearm under Ayame knees while she sat in his lap playing with his long blue and sliver locks. Using his upper arm to support the wolfs' back, he simultaneously stood up gracefully and picked her up with his right arm as if she was as light as a feather. Sesshoumaru cradled her small soft form to his board chest as he walked over to the bank where the almond oil was located. Using his left hand, he picked the oil up by the neck of the bottle with his index and middle fingers. He hissed in pleasure and almost dropped the two bottles of oil that occupied his left hand when he felt Ayame claw draw circles around his left nipple and scratch the back of his neck with the claws on her left hand.

Ayame smiled innocently yet seductively at his reaction as he placed her on the same rock he occupied earlier. He wanted to commence with washing her fiery red mane so he could move on to more interesting body parts. He placed the vanilla oil bottle on the shore and dumped a large amount of almond oil in his large right palm. Placing the top on the bottle with his left hand and setting it next to the vanilla bottle, he lathered up the oil in his hands and begins to massage Ayame scalp.

The female wolf growled low and moaned in satisfaction when Sesshoumaru caressed her scalp with his magic fingers. Being the direct creature he was and longing to touch her something on her soft body, he sat behind her on the same rock and pressed himself up against her back. He spread each of his long powerful legs on each side of her smooth tone legs. She gasp in surprise and desire as she felt the head of his large erection brush against the small of her back. She pushed back against him as he continued to lightly graze her scalp with his deadly sharp claws. Sesshoumaru placed his right leg over her right leg and begin to seductively move his foot up and down her leg, brushing his heel against the inner portion of the appendage. Every time he moved his leg back up her leg he venture closer to the apex of her inner thighs. It was a delectable torment he inflicted upon her, teasing her as she did him. Sesshoumaru caressed her, yet he ignored the main part he desired to touch, the area she yearned to have him touch. When he got through with her she will be begging him for release.

'Ah yes, sweet retribution.' He thought as he smirked and continued to taunt the poor wolf with his ministrations.

Sesshoumaru could be a vindictive being and he was determined to pay her back for the incredible lovely anguish she put him through earlier. Even if he have to deny himself the pleasure of taking her right then and there. Besides, the outcome will be more rewarding in the end for both of them if they wait. Sesshoumarus' longing was a harder feat for him to conquer due to the full moon affects, however he was resolved to do just that, despite the full moon influence on his sex drive. Hence why foreplay was a must.

Ayame trembled from the mere touch of his rock hard erection, skillful fingers and his strong leg that caressed her own. She imagined how his erection will feel inside her and how his hands would feel on other sensitive areas on her body. She almost climaxed at the mere thoughts of him riding her body into another incredible orgasm. Then Sesshoumaru started to scratch behind her ears which caused her to growl happily and have the same 'cute' reaction he had earlier. Her left leg begin to move up and down in the stream and she moaned:

"Ummmmm that….f-feels soooooo gooooooooood…" Her voice vibrated due to the movement of her leg. Sesshoumaru chuckled enjoying the female reaction to his touch just as much, if not more then when Ayame took pleasure in his earlier reactions to her caresses.

"That much is obvious. This Rikka has managed to find another one of your sensitive areas huh." He said confidently in an amused tone as he placed his left palm on her back and gently but firmly pushed her downward so she would arch her back forward. This allowed him to reach the lower area of her hair without having to move from his seat.

Sesshoumaru switched legs and gave her left leg the same treatment as he did her right as he scrubbed the bottom of her tresses. He smirked as he heard her moan huskily, her left leg was also a sensitive area. Particularly behind her calf and her inner thighs. After several moments he started to massage her right leg with his own as he continued to caress her left leg.

"How-how did y-you become so flexible?" She question with inquisitively as she stuttered out the words. Her eyes flashed blue for a second as her desire for the powerful youkai increased.

Sesshoumaru smirked again as he finished washing the rest of her mane. He released her hair only to wrap his each of his hands around each side of her waist. Picking her up, he pulled her back against his chest, pressing the head of his manhood deeper into the small of her back. As he picked her up she tucked her tail between her legs as if she was trying to fend of the tightness and heat in her womanhood.

Sesshoumaru moved his legs so that his thighs were on top of her own. Then he twisted each of his legs around hers until the back of her ankles were locked in front of his ankles. He moved the palm of his right hand downward until it reached her pelvis. Sesshoumaru proceed to graze her bikini line from the left to the right with his index clawed finger. His left hand cupped and squeezed her left breast as that same index finger ran down her inner thighs on her right side to the juncture between her womanhood and her ass. He gave her right breast the same treatment as her grazed her bikini line again and ran his claw down the juncture of her inner thighs on the left side of her body.

Ayame nipples became hard pebbles and she felt like molten hot lava was engulfing her whole body. She growled low as her eye glazed over with lust, yearning for more physical contact with the youkai behind her.

Shifting his right hand upward, Sesshoumaru rubbed her flat stomach, briefly scratching her belly button as he did so. Brushing her long locks away from her right pointed ear he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. The scent of both of their arousals was overwhelming and his eyes flashed red again before his whispered huskily in her ear:

"How this Rikka developed his lithe abilities is none of your concern. However how he intends to use them on your supple (rub leg), soft (grazed left nipple), delectable (thrust) form is all you need to conceive..." After he said this, he reached behind her back and pulled her tail from between her legs and used his legs that were locked around hers to spread her appendages further apart.

She hissed as he used his legs to open hers, stretching her very core. She did not think it was physically possible for her body to bend this way, but there she sat on the rock with her thighs and hips perpendicular to her waist.

She made all kinds of noises that she had never made before. They were a combination of pain and pleasure; moans, growls, whimpers and whines worked their way from her chest to her throat and exited her mouth. She felt his aura spike again and his flesh heat up. Sesshoumarus' aura created a gust of wind around the two lovers causing the breeze of air to assault her exposed womanhood. Ayame felt as if she was being pleasured by two youkai lovers at once. One was like her, a feral creature nature. The other was the element of nature, the gentle yet strong wind. Yet both of her lovers where one in the same, they both were the beautiful youkai that sat behind her, bringing her utter gratification.

The breeze and his skin kept changing from cool to warm as Sesshoumaru sucked on her left ear. His right hand stroked her tail like she stroked his erection earlier while the other slightly grazed her stomach with his claws.

Ayame begin to shake uncontrollably as many sensations attacked her at once. She let out a husky moan just as she dug her claws into her own thighs causing them to bleed. Her eyes flashed blue again and leaves begin to encircle them, rubbing against their skin. The leaves were not razor sharp like her usual attacks they only brushed against the couple hypersensitive skin as her youkai begin to take over. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head and she was so close to her climax that she could taste it. Only for all the sensations to stop at once, waking her from her lust induced stupor and making her youkai recede.

She turned her head and looked at the daiyoukai over her shoulder with emerald orbs. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her frown and her full lips contort into a pout. Being more up front then usual when it came to Sesshoumaru she panted:

"Why would you get me all…well you know…"

"Wanton." He stated as he arched an elegant eye brow raised at her lost for words.

"Yeah that! Only to stop when I was about t-to erupt!" She said with an indignant tone. He helped her climax earlier, only to deny her this time, how could he!?

"At the moment you have knowledge of what climaxing feels like; you will crave it more now then you ever have in your entire life. However, for now you will only experience foreplay; your most powerful release will be prolonged until it pleases this Rikka to grant it." He stated calmly.

Ayame frowned and pouted again as she said:

"You're getting me back for teasing you earlier." She stated with mild irritation as she thought:

'He gave me a taste of that incredible feeling only to take it away! As he sees fit huh, I never heard of anyone who was ruthless during intercourse. I wonder how mean he is on the battle field. Then again, maybe 'prolonging' my 'release' will benefit both of us, I hope…' The young naïve wolf thought as she gazed into his golden eyes.

A few moments past as his golden hues looked into her emerald ones. Then he said:

"Precisely." Ayame could have sworn that she heard calculation in his tone. Then she defended herself by saying:

"Hey, I'm new at this you know, I was curious a-and just exploring. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, it's just that I-I never seen or felt a fully naked male before." She blushed as she said this knowing that he would not by her justification for her earlier taunting by the look on his face. It was true, she was exploring his body, but she left out the part about enjoying having some control over his bodily actions.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow again letting her know that he did not by her story for a second. He could hear her heart rate increase and her scent change, indicating that she was not telling him everything. Then he retorted:

"Your excuses and half truths will not work on this Rikka. Do not attempt to deceive this Rikka again do you understand." She only looked at him nodded her head and apologized. He nodded his head letting her know that they had reached an understanding. Then he continued to speak:

"Do not fret Aki, this Rikka will make sure you enjoy our journey of ecstasy, to our destination…astounding release." He said seductively as he unwrapped his legs from around hers and elegantly stood up.

Stepping over the rock he walked in front of Ayame whose attention was instantly focused on the large erection in front of her. More strips appeared on his shaft before her eyes like the strip that currently trails along his spine. She was sure they all would disappear once their little encounter was over. She continued to gawk at his erection in awe with her mouth slightly opened.

Sesshoumaru hissed and resisted the urge to ram his rock hard erection into the tempting month. However he chose not to do so, do to the fact that she was a virgin. The sudden invasion of his manhood in her mouth may scare her off. Instead he silently scooped her up in his right arm before picking up the vanilla oil and stalked over to the waterfall ready to ravish his prey.

Knowing that he stretched her legs beyond their previous limitations he decided to bathed her in a different position then he was bathed in. He sat down under the water fall with her sitting directly in front of him. She was positioned so her back was against one of the large stones that sat towards the back of the waterfall. She winced when he bent her legs and placed each bent leg by his waist. His legs were stretched out in front of him under hers. Sesshoumaru poured a large amount of vanilla oil in his right palm before placing the top on the bottle and handing it to Ayame. She clutched her hand around the bottle silently obeying his non verbal command to hold the bottle will his hands busied themselves with more important duties. After he lathered up the oil he moved as close as possible to her and brushed the tip of his erection against her heated core. Sesshoumaru arched his back and got within inches of her face, cupped her face with his vanilla scented hands and said:

"Prepare yourself Aki, for incomprehensible (kiss) enchanting (licks nose) torture…" He growled low and deeply as he begins to massage her face with the oil and rub his erection against her quivering womanhood.

As he did this to the novice Ayame, he mused:

'Indeed she will be begging this Sesshoumaru to stop and continue in chorus.' He thought as his hands begin to move down her face to her delicate neck…

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the late update, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mouth-Watering Agony

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my latest installment into this pwp…enjoy!

Rikka large warm calloused hands caressed her entire neck with his vanilla soaked claws. Aki tilted her head back exposing her collar to the dangerous talons of the daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru could either rip her throat out his claws and fangs or mark her as his mate with his sharp dagger like teeth. However both of them knew that he would do neither, Aki taking this submission position was a sign of respect and trust for the powerful alpha male. It was also a single to said alpha male that she enjoyed what he was doing to that area.

They looked into each other half lidded eyes as they sat across from each other with their legs spread wide, exposing their most private parts to each other. Aki grabbed on to his board shoulders and began to massage them as poured more vanilla oil into his palm and rubbed the oil gently yet firmly down her shoulder blades, upper and lower back. He caressed the mid section of her back his claws running his right hand claws up and down her spine. This sent shivers of hot pleasure throughout her body and made her giggle from the tickling sensation. This caused the owner of the spine to want and return the favor. She reached over to rub her tiny right hand against his back while her left hand reached for one of his erect nipples. Ayame wanted to touch the strips that recently appeared along his vertebrae and cause him to tremble in delight. She loved touching his flesh and being caressed by his skillful experienced hands. However fantasy turned reality was cut short when Sesshoumaru grabbed both of her wondering hands and growled low in warning. He was reprimanding her for trying to arouse him more then he already was. Granted he found undeniable gratification when she caressed him but it was his turn to cause her utter pleasurable agony from his touch. There was no way he was willing to give up his chance for a little payback for her ministrations earlier!

Ayame whimpered in frustration as she struggled to get free. When he growled low she understood what he wanted and although she wanted to feel all of him at once, she saw no reason to continue to fight. Besides there was no way she could escape his grip so she figured she should just sit back and enjoy the ride…until the sadistic inu decided to let her do otherwise.

After Ayame stopped battling with the daiyoukai, they gazed into each other flashing red and blue orbs intensely. Their lust was causing their aura to crackle in the air and their skin to heat up aching to be touched. The inu and the wolf lips locked again as he slowly released her hands, placing them on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Ayame as their lips and tongues became entangled like a spider's web. Somehow without looking he managed to dump a large amount of vanilla oil on his lovers' chest. After doing so he begins to run his hands all over her arms, armpits, breasts, nipples, abdomen and belly button. Skipping her womanhood and ass on purpose, he finally released her lips and rubbed his oil soaked hands down her outer hips thighs and legs until he reached her toes.

Ayame lost the contact she had with his flesh when he started to move down her body. She was disappointed when the feel of his strong broad shoulders vanished from her palms. Some contact with his form was better then no contact at all. However, her disappointment was forgotten when her hazed filled mind processed what the inu was doing with his wet hot cavern. She growled wantonly as he placed her delicate clawed toes in his month and begins to suck and nip on the digits on her right foot. He swirled his soft hot tongue around each individual toe, lapping the spaces in between each digit. Simultaneously he growled while he caressed her right calf with his hands sending vibrations up her leg and throughout her entire body. Rikka ministrations made more heat pull between her already moist neither region, causing her to moan shamelessly. First the inu discovered how sensitive her calves are; now he has unraveled another hypersensitive part of her flesh...her toes. And the arrogant inu was enjoying every second exploring and exploiting her susceptible supple flesh, making her wither and moan under his touch.

"Ummmmmm soooooooooo goooooooood, a-amazing!" She moaned as coherently as possible. Honestly, who would have thought that the daiyoukai would make her tremble with an unbelievable amount of desire just by sucking her toes and rubbing her leg! Ayame didn't even think of anyone's toes as a simulating body part, but Rikka was showing her just how wrong she was. Oh and how happy she was to be incorrect in her assumption, his tongue felt incredible!

'Damn he's good!' Was all the female wolf could chant over and over in her mind as he continued to attack her toes and massage her leg.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he finally released the now red toes only to attack her left toes and calf in the same matter. The taste of her flesh mixed with the vanilla flavor of the oil and the smell of arousal made him want to devour the beautiful creature beneath him, he wanted to taste her blood. With that thought in mind he bit her large toe causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure. Rikka a.k.a Sesshoumaru immediately lapped up the blood that dripped from her toe, enjoying the taste while he soothed the wound. Ayame arched her back and grabbed her own red hair with her tiny clawed hands, resisting the urge to just jump forward and pounce on him. Or jump up and run away from the overwhelming lust and pleasure that was between them. Which one she was not sure, but she had to do something! So she just withered as her breast moved when she heaved for air and moaned out:

"D-don't stop do more please but d-don't keep me on e-edge…ummmmm….a-a-ahhhhhh. l-like this…I don't know how m-much I-I can takkkeeeee!!!" She stumbled her words out as he licked and sucked her toes will caressing her calf and running his left index claw up her inner ankle and leg. He inwardly smirked as he temporarily released her foot and looked at her with half lidded eyes while she was slumped against the wall and said:

"Be patient, you will receive more attention to the part of your heated flesh that wants it most when this Rikka sees fit."

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly but gave her a reproachful look as her right hand begin to sneak towards her womanhood, hoping to relieve some of the pressure there. However the daiyoukai would have none of that. As long as they rutted only he was allowed to ease her ache between her thighs when he chose to do so.

Ayame reluctantly let her hand move back towards the top of her thigh and said:

"But-ahhhhhhhhhhhh"She moaned as he begins to attack her feet again, completely silencing her and making her lose her train of thought.

After Sesshoumaru finished assaulting her delicate clawed feet with his tongue, he begins to run his tongue up the inner part of her left ankle and leg. Placing her left leg over his shoulder, his tongue continued its track up the inner part on her thigh to the apex of said thigh.

Ayame was moaning and shaking with need beneath him as he caressed the apex of her inner thighs with his tongue. He flickered his tongue over the left apex of her thighs a few more times before running his tongue along her pelvis boarder, brushing his chin against her nest of red curls that occupied the area dripping and aching for attention. However he disregarded her womanhood again choosing to move his tongue towards the right apex of her thigh. Again he flickered his tongue along the right apex of her thigh before placing her left leg down and placing the right one over his left shoulder. He continued to massage her left leg as he ran his tongue down her right inner thigh, leg and ankle, performing the same ministrations on the current appendage he was licking, only in reverse.

Ayame further inflated his already huge ego by the enthusiastic responses that emerged from her lips and body as a result of his adept hands and tongue. She was so full of hot boiling lust that she could do nothing but moan and make other incoherent sounds as she clenched her teary eyes shut, moved her head from side to side, curled her sensitive toes, and grabbed her hair with her tiny clawed fists, grazing her scalp lightly. She did not know how long she could hold out before exploded into an oblivion. Then just as she thought she would go insane from the sensations, she felt oil being poured on her womanhood and her ass being cupped by his left hand as his right hand rubbed more oil on the cheeks and between the crack of her ass.

'Finally!!!' Was all she could think in her arousal state. Finally her core would get some well deserved attention from the beautiful creature above her.

She opened her lust filled eyes when she felt him lick the tears off her flushed red face. Then he gently pulled her towards him buy tucking one hand under her back and the other hand under her head as he hovered above her.

Sesshoumaru sat on his haunches between her wide spread legs as his now completely red and blue orbs looked into her blue and red eyes. With his erection turning purple again due to the rush of the blood to his manhood, half lidded eyes and a husky voice he said:

"Now my Aki, you and this Rikka will taste what we crave." Her mind was too foggy to figure out exactly what he meant. All she knew was that he was going to do something about the hot tight coiled feeling in her lower abdomen and her soaking wet core.

However the wheels in her brain started to slowly turn as he ran his index finger between the lips of her neither region causing her to gasp…only to bring said digit to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it three times before placing his lips around it and sucking all of her juices from his finger.

Ayame looked up at him with shock and awe in her feature as she pondered:

'How the hell did he curl his tongue like that?! Is that even normal?! Wait! He said something about tasting me, Oh my…he's going to-' Her thoughts were interrupted when he begin to do what she was about to think he was going to do.

Sesshoumaru had already spread her legs wider and made sure they stayed bent at the knees before bending forward sitting with his legs bent under him and his ass resting on his feet. While using his right hand to caress her curls, graze her inner thigh, both her nipples on her small breast and work his hand back down to her belly button, he used his left hand to open up her womanhood and his tongue dove into the tight tunnel finding the liquid treasure it seeked. His long tongue glided across her swollen clit once in a while as he lapped up her juices. Gracing her clit with the sensation of his tongue caused her to jolt and growl lustfully as if his was hit by a volt of electricity. She closed her eyes again as he brushed his long tail against her breasts repeatedly as he devoured her. She clutched on to his tail desperately as if it was her only life line while he gave her pleasure she never dreamed existed. Sesshoumaru tongue begin to flicker rapidly and lightly up and down her clit for a few moments only to stop when she was about to erupt. Then he drove his tongue in and out of her ever constricting cavern, moving the appendage as if it was his manhood. When she begins screaming his alias name 'Rikka' between moans and growls, he begins to swirl his tongue around the lips and into her tunnel like a drill. Meanwhile he rubbed both of her thighs with his hands, grazing them with his claws and scratching her tail randomly. He was feasting upon her nectar and was tempted to make her reach her climax with only his tongue but decided against it. Instead he decided to use the pleasure he caused her as a distraction…

Sesshoumaru licked her clit one last time causing her to jolt again before his face and nefarious tongue pulled away. Ayame mind was still in the clouds when she felt his amazing tongue abandon her womanhood. Only for something large and blunt to take its place, causing a dull painful burning sensation in her heated core.

This caused Ayame to wince a bit and open her blue and red orbs to gaze upon the work of art above her. She looked into his red and blue eyes occupying his magenta colored lighting bolt stripped face. Her eyes traveled down his face to his sharp elongated fangs, rippled broad chest, toned abdomen, stripped pelvis, nest of silver and blue curls and finally to his large intimidating erection. Which to her astonishment was fully sheathed inside her! Apparently all of the sensations she was given earlier dulled must of the pain when he implanted himself into her core. The fear she had of the impending agony when he entered her was all for not. The inu diverted her mind from the pain by giving her pure pleasure, then slide into her tunnel with hardly any pain, only discomfort. However she knew that would disappear only to be replaced by pure delight.

After several moments of staring into the inu eyes she reflexively moved her hips singling to him that she was ready, for the pain had morphed completely into fulfilling enjoyment. The organ causing the fulfilling enjoyment she wanted him to move, starting NOW!

He gave Ayame a predatory lustful look as the strips on his pelvis hips and spine increased in size. Then in a deep low voice with a hint of a growl he said:

"This Rikka has given you a sample of what's to come, now its time for the main _feast_." He said as openly growled out the last word. Sesshoumaru begin to move slowly in and out of her tunnel and crushing their lips together in a demanding ravenous kiss…

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long awaited update, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are adore and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Final Encounter???

A/N: This is the last chapter for this PWP! With that said, ENJOY!

The mouths of the two royal warriors clashed as Aki and Rikka tongues aggressively invaded each others maws. Ayame being a novice when it came to intimacy clumsily yet eagerly explored ever space of his hot moist cavern her soft tongue could reach. ...in spite of the fact that she could taste herself. At first the taste of her own juices did not appeal to her palate, causing her to grimace. However she decided to ignore her on juices and focus on a certain beautiful creature zest. She happily tolerated her own flavor as long as she could devour the essence of Rikka's succulent lips, tongue and pale smooth skin.

Sesshoumaru contently reciprocated her actions expertly by running his tongue over her incisors, underside of her tongue and the tongue itself. Ayame nipped his bottom lip accidentally again during their passionate make out session. This time however she proceeded to lick the wound, soothing it with her medicinal salvia. Ayame growled contently as she enjoyed his spicy strong flavor. The taste of his power flowing through his blood caused her to shake with need and claw at the ground on each side of her body. Before she could finish sampling his full bottom lip, he sucked her tongue back into his mouth and drove his tongue back into her waiting warm orifice. The female wolf to moan into the kiss and resisted the urge to grab the back of his head and attempt to pull him even closer to her. Alas she was told not to grab him until he gave the go ahead, so instead she continued to attack his mouth with as much vigor as she could muster. Although he was making her 'pay' for the earlier teasing she did to him, as far as she was concerned it was worth it! She thought about how his muscles rippled against her small hands as she caressed him and how his body reacted to her touch. She didn't know how long she could hold out before her willpower depleted completely and she was all over him again.

While they nearly kissed each other unconscious from the lack of oxygen entering their lungs, Sesshoumaru continued growl randomly as he thrust in and out of her taut blazing hot passageway. His growling caused his whole body including his erection to vibrate pleasantly. He rolled his hips in a way that displayed his uncanny flexibility once again. The Inu moved as if his spine was made out of elastic instead of strong bone.

Sesshoumaru would hit Ayame's g-spot for several moments before stopping his motions completely and letting his length nest within her hot depths. The brutal horny side of the dayoukai desired to take her rough and fast, however he had many reasons for binding his time. One, he was too proud to leave his lover unsatisfied; he refused to be seen as less of a male daiyoukai simply because his Aki did not enjoy herself. He knew if he was too rough with the naïve young wolf she would not have a gratifying experience in the least. Two, the sadistic side of him wished to continued to torment her by randomly thrusting hitting her g-spot and halting his erection inside of her. Finally, he wanted to make her first experience last as long as possible. After all, he was positive that she enjoyed having him inside her just as much as he enjoyed being within her.

Sesshoumaru's right hand crept down her slender neck, across her left collar bone down to her left breast. He begun to squeeze and twist her left nipple lightly causing the pink nub to harden. His left hand slide down her right arm and side grazing her flesh with his claws as his hand progressed. This caused her to giggle at the ticklish sensation. Her blush spread from her face to her neck and upper part of her chest. He smirked at her reactions as his right hand continued to lightly scratch her until he reached her right ass cheek. Then the daiyoukai begun to caressed, cup and squeeze said ass cheek. He let his claws make brief contact with her tail while his tail was busy playing 'footsy' with her hypersensitive toes.

Ayame moaned and growled as she kept her half lidded blue and red eyes on his red and blue orbs. Her hands clawed at the dirt above her head as her hazed filled mind tried to figure out what to do with them. Part of her wanted to caress every part of him she had access to! Another wicked part of her wanted to scratch his eyes out for ruthlessly teasing her so! She was wondering how it was possible to feel so much bliss and frustration at the same time.

'Why doesn't he just keep going?! He starts hitting t-that…that feel good spot inside me only to stop?! He said he would get me for teasing him early, but I though he was done with that after he entered me, I guess I was wrong…Ummmmmm yes he's moving again…' She thought as her mind and heart experience so many thoughts and emotions at once.

Aggravation, confusion, pleasure, eagerness, anticipation of the wonderful feeling of release were all swimming around her foggy mind as she moaned again when he begin to move. His muscular thighs rubbed against her ass as he finally broke the kiss. They both gasped for much needed air. The he placed both of her legs over his broad shoulders and begin to suck on her right ear. Ayame a.k.a Aki never knew her body could be contorted in such away until the day she met Rikka. Her feet were near her head as he begins to gradually speed up his thrusts. He was still playing 'red light, green light' with his erection, which irritated her to know end. However she was happy that he picked up the pace even if only a little. Although the position was a little uncomfortable at first, her discomfort was forgotten when she felt his erection go deeper then it did before. This caused the pressure against her g-spot to increase when the head of his manhood collided with it. To top it off the Inu was growling in pleasure which stimulated her earlobes more then she thought possible.

After much debating Ayame finally decided what to do with her energetic hands. As he nipped along her jaw line and worked his way over to her left ear, her right hand grabbed the back of his neck while her left hand rubbed across the expanse of his well toned pectoral muscles. She began to rub her right hand on as much of the strip on his spine as possible as her left hand begun to play with his right caramel colored nipple. Sesshoumaru hissed in pleasure from her ministrations. However he nipped her left ear in reproach. He bit it just hard enough for a tiny amount of blood to exit the pinna of her pointed ear. She yelped at the slightly painful stinging sensation as he stopped thrusting into her again and whispered in her ear:

"Why do you believe this Rikka rebuked you just now Aki" He asked with a low deep lust filled tone.

After taking several moments to process what was said she responded:

"Because it's not my turn to touch?" She said with an innocent questioning tone.

"Precisely." Sesshoumaru whispered as if he was a teacher answering a student's question, which in a way he was…carnal pleasure 101.

"When will I be able to touch you?" She whimpered as he pulled her resisting hands away from his person and wrapped the end of his tail around her wrists securely.

His half lidded transformed eyes gazed into hers as he said:

"You know when." He stated in a low, baritone, sensuous voice. He did not want to waste time answering questions she already knew the answer to.

Then she said with a pout on her full luscious lips:

"When you say so."

"An accurate answer." Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk on his lips as he begin to thrust deeply inside of her again and sucked on her other pointed ear. After several moments his hands switched to her other breast and ass cheek, giving them the same attention he gave their twins earlier. Meanwhile he nuzzled her neck which caused her to giggle sweetly again. Then he began to suck on the pulse point on the left side of her neck. His tail released her wrist only to caress her feet, toes and calves, sides and abdomen again. It was like being felt up by a soft warm giant fur blanket of comfort. That is exactly what she sought, comfort from the enigmatic daiyoukai. Luckily for he that is exactly what he was giving her. That plus a huge bonus of untainted ecstasy that accompanied the comfort rutting. And from the look in his eyes and the sounds he was making, he was getting what he yearned for as well, pure unadulterated scorching pleasure!

Ayame tilted her head to the side and gave the daiyoukai full assess to her throat, not worried about him mating or killing her with his sharp deadly fangs. Said fangs sent shivers up her spine as they lightly nibbled the left side of her neck, middle of her throat and right side of her neck. Sesshoumaru nuzzled and sucked on the right side of her neck for a few moments, causing her to moan again and thrown her head back farther. Then he begin to place a mixture of butterfly kisses that tickled her sensitive flesh and bruising ravenous kisses that left hickeys all over her chest and breast area. He arched his back forward even more as he placed the right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it briefly before doing the same to her left nipple. Sesshoumaru blew his warm breath on each nipple causing the flesh to rise up of each breast and stand at attention. He placed his right hand on middle of her cleavage and slowly moved it down her chest until he reached her navel. Sesshoumaru placed his index claw inside of her hollow inner bellybutton and begun to make clockwise circles with his finger. His other calloused hand stroked her tail with a strong grip. Then he begins to make the wind increase by using his aura. A mixture of a cool breeze coming from the water and the warm wind emerging from his aura was indescribable.

It was all too much for the poor female wolf to handle! The combination of his tail caressing her feet, calves, thighs and hips, copulated with his burning hot mouth placing kisses over her chest, his finger playing with her navel, his other hand stroking her tail, his warm powerful body draped over hers, his damp hair blowing about in his self made breeze, his 'red light green light' thrusting and the fact that she was being forbidden to touch him until he said otherwise was too much!

Ayame actually begin to whine like a female wolf in heat. The whine of a wolf or an Inu can mean many things. During intercourse, the whine from a female canine is the equivalent to a moan of pleasure. It is also a signal to the male canine to take them in their innate sexual position and give them their much needed release. Her baser instincts took over causing said whine to seep from her delicate throat. She pleaded to be taken in their natural position on all floors. If she was not allowed to touch him at this point and time her inner youkai was content with him covering her entire body and drilling his burning hard manhood into her nearly unyielding aching heat. Although Ayame had not realized it her inner youkai always has preferred the position of a canine. Apparently so did her lover above her because he responded immediately.

Sesshoumaru started the young wolf on her back, wanting to look into her expressive face and waiting for the right moment to place her in the 'proper' position. After all she was a virgin and the daiyoukai decided to wait until she gave the signal. Said signal was the high pitched needy whine that left her slender throat. The gesture let him know that she was comfortable enough with him to turn her back to him and take the position of a submissive canine below him. Sesshoumaru was not surprised that he was in the mood to indulge the female and actually be considerate of her feelings. It was the full moon and as stated before, the full moon made the Inu behave strangely. He would never admit that his general behavior has been altered by certain life events and beings, changing his temperament for the better. The full moon just increased these changes dramatically.

As soon as the whine was heard Sesshoumaru retracted his manhood removed Ayame's legs from his shoulders, unwrapped his tail, flipped her on her hands and knees and sheath his erection fully into her womanhood once again. This caused the wolf to gasp at the sudden movements and the exit/entrance of his erection.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply as he got on his knees, slid his hands under the front part of her thighs by her womanhood and lifted her lower half of the ground. This caused her legs to be stretched out on each side of his muscular thighs, her round squeezable ass to be hiked up in the air, her spine to arch inward towards the ground and her upper body to lean its weight on her forearms. Then he started to roll his hips and spine, ramming in and out of her tight channel with increased speed.

Ayame screamed his alias name 'Rikka' as he picked of the pace hitting that lovely little 'feel good' spot inside her. To her delight he seemed to have stopped the 'red light green light' game and continued to move inside her without interruption. Ayame knew that 'without interruption' would equal eruption in a few moments. This thought made her sigh in happiness at the release that was to come.

She could feel his claws elongated as the warm/cool breeze surrounding them increased its speed. She hissed as his claws punctured her flesh causing small drops of blood to drip from the inflicted wounds. However the slight pain just added to the gratification she was feeling. The Inu begun to run his tongue up and down her spine while he placed random wet, soft and rough kisses on different areas of her back, leaving hickeys all over her flesh. His large tail wrapped around her body, fondling her breast, sides, toes, calves and neck. He removed his hand from her hips and used his left hand to cup the front of her womanhood and keep her in that awkward, modified yet natural by canine position. Sesshoumaru's left hand lightly scratched her womanhood, careful not to cause damage with his long talons. His other hand traveled back to her white tail and begun to alternate between stroking it and encircling the appendage with his index claw. His chest rumbled with growls almost constantly as purple crested moons begun to appear along the temporary strip running down his spine, indicating that he was extremely aroused.

That was the straw that broke the camels back, or in Ayame's case the claw that opened up the dam in her womanhood and released its warm contents. She cried out his name with a long whine as she finally reached her climax and was lost in ecstasy. She would have collapsed on the ground face first if Sesshoumaru quick hands had not stopped her decent. Several thrust later Sesshoumaru join her as he howled triumphantly, letting anyone within hearing distance know of his conquest. While lost in their blurry bliss, Sesshoumaru self made breeze died down and both of the lovers beasts receded to the depths of their unconscious.

While their bodies were still connected Sesshoumaru laid her body down on its right side and laid on his side behind her. Then he wrapped his powerful arms around her warm body tightly, pulling her closer. He placed his nose in her fiery red hair and inhaled deeply. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and the smell of her flesh mixed with their arousal and surroundings. His hands started to rub her abdomen slowly. Though some of the waterfall was still falling on their flesh they did not care to move. Ayame turned her head to look over her left shoulder and smiled lazily at the Inu. He smirked back at her as they looked into each other's golden and emerald eyes. Then Ayame was the first to speak as she said in a husky rasp:

"Satisfied Rikka?"

The smirked curled up more as he said:

"Do you really have to ask?"

She blushed. Then she spoke in a serious tone and said:

"I guess not…and, I want you to know that you gave me the comfort I needed and then some. That was incredible t-thank you for everything Rikka." She said, hesitate to voice her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her with an impassive expression covering his countenance. This indicated that dawn was soon approaching. In a monotone voice that displayed a hint of irritation he said:

"You speak as if it is over; this Rikka wishes to seek gratification from you again." Then he intensely gazed at her for a few moments before he said:

"Do you deny you yearn to seek 'comfort from this Rikka in the future?" He asked almost as if he dared her to deny her lust from him.

She was young, gorgeous, naïve and there was something else about her nature that had drawn the daiyoukai to her. Her innocent aura perhaps? Yes, after rutting with him she still had purity about her that he did not quite understand. And when Sesshoumaru did not understand something he became intrigue. His intrigue would lead to investigation. This was due to the daiyoukai curious nature. Another reason that he wished to meet with the wolf again was because he enjoyed being her tutor in carnal pleasure and wished to teach his eager student much more. No he certainly did not wish for their little rendezvous to be a one night stand.

"No-no of course not when?" She said a little too eagerly, her eyes light up like an ingenuous child in a candy store. She certainly will not deny that she wanted to meet with him again. No one has ever made her feel the way he did. She would happily jump at the chance to be with this beautiful creature once again.

"The next full moon." He said simply as his hands started to travel up towards her small breast.

She moaned clenching her legs together in an attempt to stifle the heat that was building again. Then she decided to ask him before she forgot:

"Do you want to tell each other o-our real n-names?"

"Perhaps next time." He stated as he begin to suck on her left ear while his erection begin to swell up inside her.

"Ummmmmm." Was all she mumbled before that bothersome burning ache was a full blown inferno in her womanhood all over again.

They went for another round again before they fell asleep with Sesshoumaru's heavy yet protective form on her smaller body. His long tail encircled their bodies as they slept.

When she woke up later that morning she was outside of the waterfall yet close to it. She was laying in the hollow of a large tree that was filled with leaves. However the mysterious youkai was gone, but his aura still blanketed the area, warding off any would be predators from his Aki. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent that still lingered in the air. After another quick bath she gathered up her belongings got dressed and left the area. As she headed back to the North Wolf Youkai tribe she did so with a smile upon her face and a new outlook on life. She was not going to let them tell her who she should mate. Especially since said mate was not interested in her and she was no long yeaning for him. All she wanted to do was enjoy her youth and one day settle down with a male that will reciprocate her affections. Right now however she looked forward to being comforted by a certain Inu in the future. She beamed as she headed towards her home in anticipation of their next Encounter Under a Full Moon.

The End

A/N: Hi. I hoped you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I want to thank all of the readers and reviewers for their support. Oh and to let everyone know, if everything works out I plan to write a sequel to this story. Although, I can't say exactly when. Thanks again, and reviews are adored and appreciated.


End file.
